International Supernatural Response Force
The International Supernatural Response Force (French: Forces internationale pour la réponse surnaturelle) is a global organization founded to respond to various supernatural threats across the world. It was established in 2020; it chose ISRF as its common name in 2028. Although the organization is organized on a similar scale to Interpol, the ISRF has much wider jurisdiction and power than Interpol does. It has a budget of approximately €922 million per year, mostly contributed by the nations that constitute its membership. The ISRF is led by the ISRF General Secretariat, which as of 2035 employs 1,000 members representing its various member nations. Its current president is Kevin Staedtler, the current Canadian Deputy Minister of Justice. In addition to the uniform forces commanded by the ISRF, the supernatural faction calling itself the Hero Faction operates underneath ISRF jurisidiction, though it is afforded considerable autonomy from the ISRF as a whole. The Hero Faction (officially the Organization for Heroic Descendants) is led by Cao Cao, descendant of his namesake. Organization Unlike Interpol, which primarily operates as a national liaison between police forces, the ISRF is a full-fledged separate organization. However, due to the fact that it is funded by its different member countries, the ISRF often faces legal challenges and obstructions in the nations that it operates in. It also faces critical underfunding and a shortage of operational capacity across the world. In addition, the enemies it faces are vast- the supernatural world, obviously, but also various human secret societes, prominently the Illuminati, the Freemasons, the Red Hand, the Medjay, and many others of their ilk. Despite this, however, the ISRF is still one of humanity's most potent weapons against the supernatural, showing them that for the first time in recorded history, humanity will fight back against their pervasive reign. Purpose The role of the ISRF is determined by its founding charter, which, among other statements, states: *It is the role of the Supernatural Response Force to provide an effective response and cooperate mutual assistance within the limits of the laws existing in different countries and in the spirit of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights against any supernatural threat that might arise. *It is strictly forbidden for the Supernatural Response Force to partake in any activities of a political, religious, military, or racial character. Membership Finances Role of the Hero Faction Criticism Offices In addition to its General Secretariat headquarters in Bordeaux, the ISRF maintains eight regional bureaus, spread across the continents of the world. *Santiago, Chile *Lima, Peru *Bangkok, Thailand *Mombasa, East African Federation *Cape Town, Cape Republic *Dakar, Senegal *Montreal, Canada *Naples, Italy Like Interpol, the ISRF offers a 24/7 point of contact for national police forces seeking urgent information or facing a crisis. The original is in Bordeaux, with a second in Cape Town added in September 2029. A third was opened in Saigon, Vietnam in September 2032. In 2030, the ISRF opened a Special Representative office to the United Nations in New York in 2030, as well as to the European Union in Brussels in 2031. The ISRF opened its research and technological development center in Australia in 2030. It was officially opened in that date, but intelligence suggests it had been active long beforehand. Notably, several military exercises were coordinated there, as well as a simulated response to a second potential Apocalypse.